


Ohno! Gravity!

by Starfate



Series: Old tumblr fics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Old Fic, Self-Insert, Sillyness, sleepdeprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfate/pseuds/Starfate
Summary: You don’t handle sleep deprivation very well and you somehow end up in Buckys arms.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Old tumblr fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830217
Kudos: 25





	Ohno! Gravity!

**Author's Note:**

> A very old fic I copied from my tumblr (Skyfate, used to be Black-eyed-bucky). Inspired by my own annoying ass when I was like 15.

You had been on four missions in a row.

In one week.

With, like 12 hours of sleep.

And you were hyper. Not “happy and talkative” hyper, but “I jump around the room and I won’t stop talking for a second, without knowing what nonsense I’m spewing myself” hyper.

You were in the jet with the rest of the team, on your way home from the fourth mission. The team watched with horror filled eyes as you twirled around, singing some song children sing while jumping rope.

‘The broom, the broom, what do you do with a broom?’ You exclaimed.

‘Please spare me the answer.’ Tony grumbled.

‘You sweep with it, you sweep with it, you sweep the floor with it!!’ Your voice was growing shriller as you sung on.

‘Somebody, stop her.’ Grunted Sam.

‘The floor! The floor!’

Everyone was too exhausted to move. So, they let you be, hoping you would tire yourself out.

You spun to a halt. ‘I never really noticed how exciting this song was.’ You said thoughtfully. Your eyes then lit up again as you began to sing it again, in an opera like manner this time. Making wild gestures.

The Avengers had faced and survived many threats, but you, right now, was going to be the end of them. They were used to your normal annoying self, but this was on a whole different level. Steve made a mental note, to never make you work that much again, ever.

Suddenly, the plane started to dip and you almost fell over.

Fridays voice sounded through the jet. ‘We are going to land now, please remain seated and fasten your seat belts.’

With a huge sight, you fell dramatically in your seat and buckled up.

The plane landed and the others almost sprinted to the exit.

You followed behind, still humming.

As you waited for the elevator to arrive, you suddenly got an idea.

The elevator dinged and just as everybody stepped inside you let yourself fall down. Grabbing onto the person closest to you, while yelling ‘Oh no! Gravity!’.

Soft gasps sounded from the elevator.

The person who had been standing closest to you, just so happened to be Bucky.

The same Bucky as who had avoided any social interaction with anybody, apart from Steve.

Bucky, who absolutely hated to be touched.

You and Bucky especially, hadn’t gotten along from the very first moment you met. You were too bubble for him to know what to do with you. Everyone knew that.

And there you hung, arms wrapped around his neck, giggling uncontrollably. Bucky just stood there, looking at you wide eyed.

The elevator closed.

You two remained unmoving.

When your giggles finally quieted down, he broke out of his daze. He shifted his weight to get a suporting arm around your waist.

You looked up at him, eyes almost falling shut, a stupid grin on your face. He smiled back.

You were too struck with the beauty of it, to reply when he carefully set you on your feet and told you, that you should get some sleep. You just nodded, finally completely shutting up for the first time in hours.

You rode the elevator in silence. Bucky standing close to you as if he was worried you would actually fall over. When you arrived at your floor, you were still too much in a daze to register anything so he gently pushed you out of the elevator.

You were already walking away when he suddenly called out to you.

‘Y/N!’

‘Hmm?’

‘Sleep well.’


End file.
